wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Saphotroph
Description appearance The traits of a hybrid are largely neglectable when bred back into a pure line. However, due to rainwings abilities being mostly related to appearance, this puts him at a slight disadvantage. Not as sleek and smooth as a rainwing, he's the definition of lithe muscle. HIs body has a flow to it that many 'wings who are bulkier simply cannot achieve. Lines of scales throughout his hide are black and unchangeable, running along his back, fore-wings, and throughout the edges of his body. Not helpful for hiding, but wonderful for stealth and hiding his emotions. He generally keeps his other scales a simple white with some tasteful highlights of dark green and purple, the occasional glimmer of gold showing up for when he wants to impress. His eyes are a deep green similar to black, and upon further inspection, it is the same with his black scales. Saphotroph is a rather tall dragon for his age, not lanky but graceful in a way that speaks of the muscle of his nightwing ancestry and the sleekness of a rainwing built to slip through trees and vines. His tail is not as strong as a rainwings, but adequite enough to blend in among his peers. Saphotroph's wings are more of a nightwing's than anything, down to speckles of gold and black sprinkling down from the edges. His horns are curved and unridged, the off-silver of someone who hasn't put on a second coat of paint, and underneath a small web with the same speckles as his wings. Saphotroph holds himself with a quiet confidence that you'd usualy think of belonging to the one kid at school who couldn't be bothered by anything, making some hesitate to speak with him, lest they disturb the peace. His eyes are cool and utterly uninterested. He slouches slightly, but his wings are held high in disregard. This has been a body language PSA. abilities As a hybrid, it is a mixing pot of advantages and disadvantages that eventually created a creature unique no matter what of its peers. This is the case with every hybrid, and is prevailant in the abilities of all. In Saphotroph, an advantage emerges with his physique. Nightwings, as a general rule, have more muscle mass than rainwings. Rainwings, as a general rule, are the most flexible and streamlined of all the tribes. Enter Saphotroph. He has smooth muscle that lends itself to acrobatic feats and stamina that neither tribe has, wings larger than rainwing average, but streamlined like theirs. His tail is not as flexible, but nor does it need to be. He has four limbs already, and a myriad of ways to use them invented in a childhood of testing limits and burning off the boredom of an only child. His fangs, though longer and pointier than any nightwing's, contain no weapon, but can be used for extra grip, whether climbing up a cliff or finding purchase in the flesh of a miscreant. Saphotroph's main "weapon" is his cleverness, his way to dance away from and and all consequences in the pursuit of sleep, turning many a situation to his advantage despite whatever it had been before. Perhaps his sense of smell can be considered rather sharp. Personality Not finicky, but certainly described as such, except defining the definition of finicky would make his sole need "more sleep." Saphotroph's 'cool, chill classmate' demeanor actually stems from the fact that while Saphotroph could be doing any number of things, he gets incredibly bored and is prone to fits of laying about for hours on end. He needs a lot of stimulus and, his brain not finding any, simply turns to itself to create dreams or wild plots and plans. This problem is mostly solved by Saphotroph creating things for himself to do, some borderline harmful and yet others undeniably strange. Saphotroph is one of the only people who will devote an entire day to building a perfect cylinder out of vines that can be seen over the treetops. Saphotroph gets bored with activities rather quickly, and turns to others instead. He makes it a game to find out what makes a dragon tick, manuvering around them and setting up situations to see how they react. He finds this facinasting, but to anyone else who catches a glimpse of his true motivation, its disturbing. Outwardly to any passerby, Saphotroph is calm, collected, and with a sarcastic wit like a whip, calling out dragons who meddle in his business or of his friends. Depending on the type of dragon who befriends him, they either expect him to simply be a cool guy or expect exactly what he is when he's bored. In both cases, its with slight shock that they understand: Saphotroph rarely understands the feelings of others, even if he were to make an effort. He is pure logic, output and input except for the few he finds himself caring about. Saphotroph changes almost drastically in situations where he is engaged and consuming material. He devotes his all to making sure whatever he does succeeds, and whatever he does is also to the benifit of more than himself. Though he doesn't understand the value of the individual, he knows it's in everyone's best interest to keep everyone actively engaged and alive. He strategizes and plans, he raves and writes. Saphotroph is a black hole, but at the center is something truly amazing, a brilliant fire fueled by the world. Backstory Saphotroph was hatched in the dubious mid-tree villa that his mother, Raincaller had built for herself with her own two talons. Being born half nightwing made sunlight and darkness a rather difficult issue for her, so she had compromised and created her own place. Malachite, his father, had stayed for the hatching, but as years flew by and Saphotroph proved to be more difficult to take care of, he visited less and less often until he was a ghost, a mysterious figure that existed in the dusty caves of memory. At the age of one and beyond, Saphotroph was more developed than he had a right to be, farther ahead than any of his peers would reach. While his intelligence was staggering, Saphotroph simply did not know about emotions and why anyone would let that affect them. He never reached out to anyone, but those who reached out to Saphotroph first were rewarded with curiosity and prodding at to what their motivation was. Not many stayed friends. Some did, though both were older than him. Vivid was a rainwing with sharp looks and who was wanted by both boys and girls despite her broken horn. She understood, not the boredom, but the way they could never quite grasp the concept of others. What value would you hold over the life of another? Dreamhorn was another, a nightwing dragon with rather pretty wings and perfect crescent claws that seemed to be neither here nor there when it came to the strange divide between 'girl' or 'boy.' They always came to Saphotroph to engage him with news of the wor!d that he seemed so disconnected from. THe years passed by much in the same way, creating stimulation, writing in a frenzy and illustrating diagrams of impossible machines, bothering people, and eventually learning a habit when he was 8 of dropping off whenever he got too bored. It was worrying for his mother and his friends to come across their brilliant little dragon sleeping for days on end with nothing to do, and perhaps this would entertain him? Eventually it was decided that Saphotroph would be sent to school, to learn and experiment with his own intelligence. And so he went. For a while, for years, each time taking classes higher and higher leveled. He was allowed to visit other kingdoms in an exchange program built by Jade Mountain Academy and the queens of each tribe. Though those were arguably the best years of his life, finally finding himself engaged in a world outside of his own little villa bubble, Saphotroph found himself in a world unlike his own with so, so much to offer, and him finding himself using none of it. Everything was right there, and now he would finally stop ignoring it. Everything seemed a lot more interesting and new and oh how wonderful it was. More than that, he found the shocking feeling of missing someone, his mother, his Dreamhorn, his Vivid. And so he came back. He did his best to share with them what he knew, what the world was to him, and they did their best to understand, everything like it always was, but with the change of a dragon who cared. Relationships Raincaller- Saphotroph has always been cared for by his mother, she was his silent guardian and he was her little dragonet. THEy understand eachotbher well, and his mother is always a pool of quiet solace and support he can depend on. He couldn't have found a better parent if he tried. SHe is one of the few that can match him intelectually, albiet in a less chaotic way. Dreamhorn- Dreamhorn, they/them please, as they first introduced themselves, observes the world with a keen eye and a keener understanding than they know what to do with. Dreamhorn always looks for patterns and numbers among whatever chaos exists in their line of sight. A brilliant meddler who always seems to know whats going on, and Saphotroph's intellectual partner and zuchinni. Vivid- Vivid comes from the inner parts of the city, and doesnt understand emotion at all. She is abysmal at interactions and social cues, but always gives an effort. SHe isn't as intelligent as Saphotroph, but can always be relied on to know what the best plan of action is. Saphotroph's conspiring partner and zuchinni. Cyan- Saphotroph identifies with the animus, but they aren't very close. They met at Blue moon summer camp, and have been in contact ever since. Saphotroph suspects that she isn't as innocent as she seems. (Yall want to drop anyone in here than go ahead) Gallery a huge thanks to all of the people who made art for Saphotroph! Saphotroph.png|By Pearl336 IMG_20171102_174022_hdr_kindlephoto-1131077794.jpg Quotes "This fruit looks like a furry snail"- after seeing a fruit that looks like a furry snail "This... This is amazing, like holy mother of Grandeur!"- Seeing a thing Dreamfang built. "Ah yes, the ways of the innocent reptile."- To Vivid after seeing a dragon cet caught in a vine and crash into a tree. "Just like wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, you know?"- Attempting to explain something to Dreamhorn and Vivid. Trivia *psychologists hate him *your mom gay *his mom pan *saphotroph is aro ace *saphotoph is two years younger than Vivid and Dreamhorn, Vivid being the oldest by eight months. *Vivid lives in the villa most of the time, Dreamhorn lives with their dad but visits often. Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (Articuna-Dragon) Category:Dragonets Category:NightWings